Love Will Find A Way
by Serenity Prime
Summary: Sequel to "Confessions of an Internet Addict" Mizki is slowly falling into a hole after being betrayed by those who she thought were her friends. Yukari must find a way to bring Mizki to Yuuma who has become desperate to hear from her. Will love find a way or is there no hope for these lovers divided by the ocean?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :D. Welcome to the sequel to "Confessions of an Internet Addict." So a few notes before we start. The title is a song from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride." Its by Kovu and Kiara and if you haven't heard it, GO LISTEN TO MY FAVORITE LOVE SONG FROM DISNEY! It's my favorite.**

**Also, this will kind of explain what happened with Mizki and her family.**

**Also I want to give big thanks to troubledwindchimes who reviewed every chapter of Confessions of an Internet Addict. Please feel free to PM me any time :D**

* * *

**Numb**

* * *

"She said she's not hungry." Neru said walking into the dining room.

"I see." Gakupo murmured looking down at the food. They had made all of Mizki's favorites.. Again. It had been a while since Mizki left her room. He was worried that his oldest wasn't eating at all. She had spent her time between school and sleep. Her grades were still up, but she was slowly going down into a hole. "I'll go talk to her."

With that, the violet haired man got up. His two blond children stayed quietly while the baby was smiling, oblivious to all the turmoil in their home. He walked to the room and knocked on the door. "Mizki...?" he called silently.

"Go away!" a sad dejected voice called. "I'm not hungry!"

"We made your favorites..." He tried.

"I don't care! I'm not hungry! Leave me alone." she yelled.

"Please..." He pleaded with the headstrong girl.

"Dad..." A soft voice said from behind. Gakupo turned around to see Nero standing there with his head hung in shame. "I think I should say sorry..."

_We all should after what happened. _He thought remembering those moments.

* * *

**_"Dad! I'm not lying! He's not my boyfriend! We never even talked about something like that!" Mizki cried. "I fucking hate how you are being such a fucking hypocrite right now!"_**

**_"How the fuck am I hypocrite?" He roared angrily._**

**_"YOU TRUSTED THOSE BITCHES WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE THEM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She yelled before running into her room and slamming the door loudly._**

**_"D-dad... Yukari just came..." Nero squeaked._**

**_The purple haired girl came into the room. She handed him a stack of papers. "I logged onto Mizki's accounts and got all of her conversations with him. They weren't in a relationship, Gakupo-baka. There was a mutual feeling but neither would act on it." she said monotonously. "The boy is worried about her. He and Mizki talked a lot."_**

**_Gakupo looked at the papers in his hands._**

* * *

"Nero... I think we're all at fault here." He said quietly while looking at the floor. Guilt flowed through him since that day. He recalled her eyes that had puffy with the tears of being wrongfully accused. Who was he to say that maybe that boy was probably a lot better than the others she had liked.

He walked into his room and began to read the stack again. He did that often to remind himself that he had ruined his child's life by not trusting her when she wasn't lying. Even the way Yukari looked at him made him feel like trash.

"Gakupo." Luka called.

"Yes..." He replied quietly.

"Will it ever numb?" She asked. He could tell her voice was hoarse. She way crying.

_Tears come when you realize you have hurt what you love most. No, my love, this pain will never numb until our daughter smiles again._

* * *

**Why am I so depressing? Anyways, that's chapter one for you. To my other reviewers please feel free to PM me as well. I love talking to peoples :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOHOO! Last Chapter was a hit! This chapter will be about Yuuma because I decided we haven't really met him yet.**

* * *

**Coward**

* * *

A young man of 17 sat idly on the train. His pink hair covered his blue eyes as he stared at his phone.

"Are you okay?" A young blue haired girl asked.

"I'm fine, Kaiko. Mayu is probably waiting for us at the stop." He replied changing the subject. _I really am a coward. I can still contact her. Why am I so afraid to do it? Is because I know I am the reason she's crying?_

Kaiko frowned. "Yuuma..." She said with a warning tone.

"Drop it Kaiko." He snapped as the train stopped.

Kaiko was surprised at her friend's sudden anger. "Are you okay?"

"What is so fucking hard to understand about 'Drop it?'" He growled getting off the train. "I'm leaving."

Kaiko said nothing and got off after him.

Mayu ran up to them. "Yuuma!" She called.

"Fuck off." He snapped at her.

Kaiko looked at Mayu and said, "He's still upset about that girl..."

"Why can't he get over her? I've been in love with him since we were three." She huffed angrily.

"Mayu, sometimes the right person isn't the person we think. I mean they met online and all but it's kind off obvious there is something she has that we won't be able to compare to... It kills me too." She sighed. "I love Yuuma too but I have to accept that this girl won."

"I'll never accept it! I was here first! I was with Yuuma through a lot of things! She's just some random bitch." Mayu yelled.

Kaiko sighed. "I don't want to either, but for his sake it's best to do so."

Yuuma walked into his house quickly.

"Yuuma! Yumi called." His mother yelled from the kitchen.

_Why do I care? Do I need to be reminded that the pacific ocean exists? That my sister and the love of my life are an ocean away. Yeah mom, remind me. _He thought darkly. He missed Mizki. The late night talks, the wierd stories, imagining how it would be like if they were talking in person. He wondered if she was sleeping or crying at this exact moment.

"I'm such a coward." He finally said aloud as he sat in front of his computer.

* * *

**Again with the sadness. Don't worry peeps! It'll get better! Yukari has a plan! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is still depressing dammit! I think I'm gonna make myself cry. Also big thanks to Kyute (AKA my cousin) who pretty much helped me create the conversation between Yuuma and Yukari That will happen later in this chapter :D We were texting each other the exact conversation so thanks :D**

**She also wrote Yukari's P.O.V here :D**

* * *

**The Plan **

* * *

Mizki finally stopped crying after a few hours. _I have to apologize... They didn't deserve that hate... Meiko and SeeU do. I hate them not my family. _She sat up for a moment and looked down. _How do I say I'm sorry? _Mizki was done with her pity feast. She knew her family did because they care. Her mom and dad only wanted to protect her and that's what they were trying to do.

She put her hair into a braid and slipped on her glassed. She walked to the door and opened slowly. To her surprise Neru was there.

"Nee-chan..." Neru said softly. She looked down awkwardly. It had been the first time she had actually seen her sister in days and she was unsure of what to say. She knew the whole situation but didn't speak when those two girls lied to them.

"Neru-chan..." She said with a sad smile. "I'm done crying... I'll be fine."

"No! You won't be! You were happy with just talking to this guy and you guys weren't even a couple!" She cried.

"Neru... It's fine." She said.

"It not." she whispered. "You didn't do anything."

Mizki looked down. "It's okay. You guys are family. You guys are were trying to keep me safe."

* * *

(0.0)\(*.*)z

* * *

**rabbitpuns413**:Listen closely

**rabbitpuns413**: I have a plan

**theyoungmaster**: Alright. What is it?

**rabbitpuns413:** I got in contact with our family in Japan.

**rabbitpusn413**: over spring break me and Mizki can go over there.

**rabbitpuns413**: I think.

**theyoungmaster**: Which part of Japan?

**rabbitpuns413**: in Tokyo

**theyoungmaster**: ... In Tokyo?

**rabbitpuns413**: Jeez do I need to repeat everything for you?

**rabbitpuns413**: Yes Tokyo.

**theyoungmaster**: Sorry... Its just there so many place I wanted to show Mizki here

**rabbitpuns413**: Aw how cute

**rabbitpuns413**: Not

rabbitpuns413: maybe a little

**theyoungmaster**: Um... Thanks?

**rabbitpuns413:** Anyways, I hacked into your facebook

**theyoungmaster:** YOU DID WHAT?

**rabbitpuns413**: I'm not gonna repeat it

**rabbitpuns413**: Jeez Mayu literally has so fucking screwed

**rabbitpuns413**: She keeps on messaging you

**theyoungmaster**: I'm ignoring her right now

**theyoungmaster**: I just need to know how Mizki is

**rabbitpuns413**: Yeah but you didn't focus on her before this

**rabbitpuns413**: who the hell says I love you last minuter?

**rabbitpuns413:** I'm going to respond to Mayu

**theyoungmaster:** I didn't think her family would know. I was waiting till was an adult. Respond to her. I don't care

**rabbitpuns413**: yuuma:hey sexy/ mayu: what?/ yuuma: Just kidding you're not and you should find someone better than me/ yuuma: like another guy or a girl if your into that/ mayu: who the hell is this? / Mayu: I'm going to hunt you down / yuuma: (; wink

**theyoung master**: Troll, How is Mizki doing?

**rabbitpuns413**: to tell or not to tell

**rabbitpuns413**: ... she's doing horrible

**theyoungmaster:** How horrible?

**rabbitpuns413**: She refuses to eat

**rabbitpuns413**: Well only im my presence

**rabbitpuns413**: and she won't come out at all

**theyoungmaster**: Did she see my confession?

**rabbitpuns413**: NO and I refuse to show it to her

**rabbitpuns413**: it would make her worse

**theyoungmaster**: she doesn't know then. When will you attempt to go through with this plan?

**rabbitpuns413**: Spring break duh!

**theyoungmaster**: Oh...

**rabbitpuns413**: Okay bye.

* * *

Yukair logged off and grabbed her cell phone. "God, please be kind to me today." Yukari mumbled

She then dialed the number she dreaded to call. "Hey, so, um, can me and Mizki go visit?" Yukari knew what the response would be but she was afraid of ther person behind the line.

Across the line a cheery voice replied with happiness, "Of course! Oh we will have so much fun! Sister time!" She continued to talk about what they could do in Japan.

Yukari grabbed a piece of a candy wrapper and rustled it over the the phone. "Oh! Big Sister, I can't hear-" BEEP. Yukari pressed the end call button. _Mizki, I was supposed to be the one who need help. Now I have to get you fixed up before me._

Yukari looked at herself in the mirror and whispered, "Mizki I never told you, but I wasted my first kiss on someone stupid. Mizki? I didn't want to live... for a long time. Hey Mizki why did you have to got and get depressed over a boy. Mizki he's worthless If only you knew what he has done. If only you knew him. Mizki I'm not bringing you to Japan to be with your love. Oh no. It's to destroy your love for him. You'll see who he is and then you'll forget him about him and you can be happy. I'll make you forget I'll save you... Life will still kick you and ruin you I'll make you forget... I'll save you."

Yukari turned form the mirror and onto her bed and laid on it. She held a piece of paper in her hand. The piece of paper was from Yuuma's blog she had discovered when was hacking into his facebook. Mayu had brought it up in her frantic messages to Yuuma. She was angry because it needed a password to read. Yukari tried his facebook password but that didn't work... _It couldn't be_... she thought. She typed in the letter I. A punch of writings covered the screen. All were about Mizki. Poems dedicated to a girl far away. And that was when she saw it. A picture of a very young girl with a familiar face. _It can't be_

Yukari thought. It was a picture of Mizki.

* * *

**DONE! This chapter was long and agonizing to write. A big thanks to Kyute :D**

**So yeah. It'll make more sense as we go along. Me and my cousin already have an idea of what will happen next. So leave a review if you dare! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright peoples! Now we can get started! Yukari-pyon is back under my control! :D **

**Also if you guys can please check out my other fanfic "Vows of Different Hues." Its a funny story!**

* * *

**To go or not to go. (Obviously we're going)**

* * *

Gakupo was surprised when Yukari had shown up at his house. "Koniichi'wa Yukari-chan."

"Koniichi'wa, Baka-nii-san." She replied walking in with a straight head. _He has a picture of her. A FUCKING PICTURE? How did he get that? _She thought.

"Hehe... What brings you here?" He asked ignoring her insult. He was used to his cousin. "Mizki is sleeping... I think."

"I want to take Mizki to Tokyo with me for spring break." She stated bluntly as she sat down. "I think she needs some time away." _And I need to figure out why the hell that weirdo has a picture of Mizki._

"Mizki hasn't been to Tokyo since she was five! Who would be with her? Most of the family is in Okinawa! I can't send two teenage girls to Tokyo alone!" He said, worry revealing itself on his face.

"Me and Mizki will be staying with Iroha-nee-sama, so you won't have to worry." She stated with a straight monotonous face. "As I said before, she needs time away and Tokyo is the best option. Sending her to Okinawa would allow the family to pry. Let's face it, Gakupo-Nii-San, it was a scandal."

"You do not need to remind me..." He mumbled. "I was thinking... What if when you girls came back... I let Mizki have her internet privileges... again."

"You would be doing her a good thing then. She obviously needs to speak to him." She said trying to hold back the slight anger in her voice. _That douche doesn't deserve her. That stupid boy is dangerous and I need to figure out how to save her._

"As much as it pains me to say it... She does. I always thought she would meet some American boy and settle with him... Instead I have to hope that some boy who I don't even know can bring back that smile." He sighed.

"Perhaps... She will forget him in Tokyo..." She sighed.

"Who will I forget in Tokyo...?" A soft, dejected voice called.

"Ah... Yukari wants to take you to Tokyo for spring break." Gakupo said quickly avoiding the boy.

"Oh... Can I go?" Mizki said entering the living room.

"If you want..." He muttered.

"I want to go."

* * *

**Alright-y! glad that chapter is done!**

**Also check out my vocaloid forum! The link is on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am finally typing the more important chapters! I can now say this story will be your daily dose of feels!**

* * *

**Across the sea I send my love**

* * *

Yumi was a bit annoyed when she got the phone call.

"Yumi! Something is wrong with your brother!" Her mother frantically called.

The pink haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Kaa-chan, I will deal with Yuuma-kun later! I have work."

"Tsukiyoma!" her boss called.

"Coming Yuzuki-sensei!" She replied. "Bye mom."

She quickly dressed in the proper dojo attire and pinned up her short pink hair. She walked gracefully into the dojo surprised to see her boss's estranged daughter sitting in the dojo.

"Mizki-san?" She asked in surprise.

"Yumi-san…" She replied with an awkward smile.

Yumi gave a warm smile. "Glad to see you're feeling better. I was worried when your father said you hadn't been eating. You normally love to eat sweets! Which reminds me! My little brother back in Tokyo sent these sweet meats to me a few days ago! If you want to! You and I should have lunch together so you can eat some!"

"Arigatou…" she replied with a meek smile.

"Something wrong, Mizki-san?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing you should worry about." She mumbled.

_That's what my brother said right before losing his temper and punching the wall_… Yumi thought. "Alright," She replied.

Mizki looked away and onto the floor. "I'm gonna go to Tokyo for spring break." She said, breaking the awkward silence.

"That's awesome! I'm going too!" She replied with a huge smile. "Maybe we should meet up while there!"

"I… guess." Mizki said with a small uncomfortable look.

"Is there someone on your mind?"

"EH?"

"I knew it!"

"Shush!"

"I won't tell. What's his name?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Is he the reason you agreed to go to Tokyo?"

"Yeah…"

"When you find him! Let me meet him!"

"Uh…"

"I can find you instead."

"I'll look you up." She mumbled ending the conversation.

Yumi chuckled. I _wish Mizki-san was my little sister. Yuuma is _**so**_ not cute! And he wouldn't even let me dress him up like a pretty princess. Mizki and Yuuma would look so cute together… Hmmm… Maybe I should introduce them while in Tokyo…_

Yumi went on her way to work before having to listen to Gakupo drone about the importance of preserving the art of the Samurai.

Mizki sat awkwardly and looked at the fan that her grandmother had given to her. She read the poem out loud.

"_Across the sea I send my love_

_Across the sea to you_

_So cruel the gods are_

_Aren't they?_

_Love was so sweet and kind_

_Heaven so cruel_

_Divided only to meet once _

_On that promised day_

_It rains and we cannot cross_

_Across the sea of stars_

_I send my love._"

"I freaking hate when poetry describes how I feel." She mumbled. She ran a hand through her hair and thought out loud. "I wonder if Yuuma thinks of me…."

* * *

Yuuma tossed and turned in bed. He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. "Mizki… Do you still think of me?" He asked aloud.

He couldn't help it. She plagued his mind ever since he found that picture in his piles of paper. It was him and Mizki. Several photos of them as children where in that pile. He thought back and remembered how she had only been five the last time she had been to Tokyo so the pictures made sense.

The memories were still fresh in his head. There he was strolling and then being jumped on by the girl. They had spent the whole day trying to hide from her crazy cousin and Yumi.

"Mizki…" He repeated her name as if though it gave him a reason to breathe again. It seemed like that suffocating feeling inside him would disappear for a few seconds when her name was spoken. "Mizki…"

How he wished he could be with her. To hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her over and over again.

"I wonder if she's found someone better." He asked aloud. The idea of someone else making her smile filled him with dread. Even a relative making her smile was a dreadful thought. He turned to his side and took the picture he always kept by his bedside into his arms. "Mizki, please wait for me so I can be the only one to make you smile. Please."

* * *

**The poem is an original by me! It's actually kind of based on a song series by VY1 and VY2! SO pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review and leave an opinion**

**Also! Yumi-chan~ She's gonna be important as you can see :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :D**

**Today we get to meet Piko :D He's gonna be on Yuuma's account because he's cool like that**

* * *

**Well, well, well **

* * *

Rabbitpun413: Yuuma

Rabbitpun413: We're going

Theyoungmaster: really?

Rabbitpun413: Yes

Rabbitpun413: Aren't you happy?

Theyoungmaster: I'm not Yuuma. He's too busy moping

Rabbitpun413: then who is this?

Theyoungmaster: his best friend since diapers. I'm Piko! :3

Rabbitpun413:Ew no cat face shoo

Theyoungmaster: ): You're very mean

Rabbitpun413: I'm so very gomen

Theyoungmaster: I feel like there is sarcasm in that statement

Rabbitpun413: you have unlocked the door of sarcasm

Rabbitpun413: You have mastered sarcasm

Rabbitpun413: You have leveled up

Theyoungmaster: I'm beginning to question your sanity

Rabbitpun413: You don't even know me! )(a)(a)(a)

Theyoungmaster: I know (=3=)

Rabbitpun413: jeez you're kind of slow!

Theyoungmaster: You're mean so we're even.

Rabbitpun413: I don't believe we are even! Being mean and being slow aren't equal!

Rabbitpun413: Mean beats Slow

Theyoungmaster: Just give me your message for Yuuma so we can end this argument?

Rabitpun413: you know you like it ;)

Theyoungmaster: -_- just give me the message, love.

Rabbitpun413: but my kokoro is going doki doki for you!

Theyoungmaster: Funny. But seriously what do you want me to tell Yuuma about Mizki?

Rabbitpun413: we're coming on your Monday. Don't know where to meet up.

Theyoungmaster: which airport are you landing in? WE have to meet Yuuma's sister on Monday.

Rabbitpun413: wait you're gonna be there?

Rabbitpun413: fuck

Rabbitpun413: Um it's Narita Airport on Asiana airlines.

Theyoungmaster: of course! I'm Yuuma's ride XD

Theyoungmaster: Yumi-san will be on there as well!

Rabbit413: wait did you say Yumi

Rabbitpun413: What's Yuuma's last name?

Rabbitpun413: and don't you dare use the XD face again!

Theyoungmaster: Yumi Tsukiyoma… and I will XD

Rabbitpun413: OH my gosh

Theyoungmaster: What? 0_0

Rabbitpun413: we're riding with her

Rabbitpun413: Yumi works at our dojo

Theyoungmaster: WHAT? YOU'RE LYING

Rabbitpun413: this is me being serious and not joking around

Rabbitpun413: No jokes shota.

Theyoungmaster: I'm not a shota, wow.

Rabbitpun413: UGH IT WAS JUST A JOKE

Rabbitpun413: fuck this is gonna be more of a problem for me

Theyoungmaster: what do you mean?

Rabbitpun413: not really anything important

Theyoungmaster: If you plan on separating them I'll do everything I can to stop you.

Rabbitpun413: What

Rabbitpun413: jeez I thought I liked you at first but you're just as annoying as everyone else.

Theyoungmaster: I'm trying to help my best friend to be with the love of his life. I'm going to annoying, dear

Rabbitpun413: You're not charming at all.

Rabbitpun413: She's going to get hurt and you know it.

Theyoungmaster: How do you know? Everyone is different in these situations.

Rabbitpun413: Who is Mayu?

Theyoungmaster: a friend

Rabbitpun413: That's not suspicious at all

Theyoungmaster: Eh? How?

Rabbitpun413: She's all goo-goo gaga for him.

Theyoungmaster: she's delusional

Rabbitpun413: is she the yandere to Mizki's tsundere to my himedere?

Theyoungmaster: Girls are weird

Rabbitpun413: Maybe you're the strange one. Ever thought of that?

Theyoungmaster: I must go now. Bye.

Rabbitpun413: Bye mister deredere.

* * *

Piko logged off with a frown. He turned to Yuuma who had fallen asleep while listening to music.

_You love her right? Don't prove the other girl right, Yuuma. Fight for love. Don't be a coward. You were raised as a samurai by my father. I'll be on your side. She may be the goddess who created the river of stars but I'll be the emperor who will distract her on the promised day._

He watched the young man sleep before getting up and walking to the door. He exited quietly and was met with Yuuma's mother, Honoka.

"How is he?" She asked softly. Worry was obvious in her brown eyes, she felt like she was losing her son to an enigma.

"He's going to get better, Auntie. I promise. Right now he needs you to be supportive of his recklessness." Piko said with a smile. "He's a boy in love! He can't help but be stupid and moody."

Honoka tucked back some of her magenta hair and asked, "How long until he gets better?"

"Monday." He replied with a huge smile.

"I'm still having a hard time processing it all. This girl he met once as a kid suddenly pops up on the internet and they're in love. It's all really…"

"Unconventional. I know. But I can tell you this. He will be happier this way."

* * *

**Haha Piko is referencing the legend of Tanabata :D! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Mizki and Yuuma will meet soon! A few more chapters! **

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fluffy chapter! :D**

* * *

**Cheesy music makes me cry**

* * *

Mizki was silently packing her things while her music was playing loudly. She was surprised at the song that played. She sat down and listened softly.

Each lyric suited her situation perfectly.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling _

_Of how precious life could be_.

"It had to be this song…" She whispered. She quickly changed it in order to prevent the emotion building up in her chest.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

"Screw this song." She managed to say as tears started swelling in her eyes. "I hate when music knows how I feel."

_I hate that music reminds me of Yuuma. I hate that we always talked about it. _ She thought burying her face into her hands to cry. _It's not foolish to love someone who you have never seen. I should not believe in God if I am considered a fool to love an entity of a person._

She finally stopped and said, "Stupid cheesy songs, making me cry like a baby."

She continued packing thinking of many ways she could look for Yuuma. Too at least know how he felt. She wanted to know if he loved her like she loved him. It was a scary notion in reality. The fear that plagued her more than anything; the fear of not knowing if the person you loved loves you back.

Yuuma had been smiling for days now. That anyone could see. The news that he could see Mizki as soon as she entered Tokyo made him happier than anything in the world. His Mizki, his beautiful weirdo of a girl! She would be with him for a week! He would take her to all the places they went to as children to try and make her remember.

* * *

"So… Yuuma," Piko began with a smile. "Here is my plan! Once we get her away from the goddess! I'll try and fly you to another country! There you two will elope and have lots of cute babies and name one of your sons after me!"

"What…? Piko first let me see her! Then you can plan your psychotic ideas!" Yuuma replied with a laugh.

"You laughed! Anyways, psycho-bitch and ice cream bitch called."

"Don't call them that. They're still my friends."

"But they're still bitches. Let me remind you that Mayu has been threatening to hurt Mizki and Kaiko seems almost willing to help."

"Okay… You have a point but that is still rude! What do they want? I am not really in a mood to talk to either of them."

"OH they wanted to know how you're doing."

"I cried myself to sleep last night to a Lion King Song… What do they think?"

"Dude… You're joking right?"

"No. Cheesy music makes me think about Mizki… and those thoughts make me cry."

"I have a newfound respect for you!"

* * *

**Hurhurhur! I love the ending. I needed some funny because frankly Monday's events have really put me down in a slump. **

**If I have any readers in Boston please know that I am praying for those who were injured and the three unfortunate victims that died there. I am really sorry and I hope whoever did this is put to justice.**

**Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter ended on a funny note! I am glad to say that I am feeling incredibly better since the last update. **

**Thank you guys for your support with this story! I would love if you guys could support my other stories with reviews as well!**

* * *

**It's Always Been You**

* * *

Mizki sat nervously in the plane. She looked over to Yukari who seemed to not care and was more interested in her novel. Yumi seemed much more excited.

"I can't wait for you to meet Yuuma! My little brother has been in such a slump lately that it would do him good to hand out with someone less psychotic than Mayu or irritating that Kaiko!" She exclaimed causing Mizki to snap her head towards the older girl's direction.

"Yuuma?" she asked barely managing to hide the shock that had surfaced to her face.

"Yep! My little brother! You actually met when you were little! I still have a pic of that day! Aw you two were so cute!" she replied smiling obliviously at the girl.

She pulled out a picture revealing a young five year old girl with raven black hair and red eyes with a young boy with pink hair and blue eyes smiling brightly. They were wearing kimonos and yukatas.

"Tanabata…" Mizki whispered. Now she remembered… That was the last time she had gone to Tokyo. She had only been five years old.

"Hey what'cha looking at…" Yukari's voice faded as she saw the picture. _No! This will ruin my plans! This will only hurt her more! Yumi why!_

Mizki smiled as she looked at the picture. Tears began to stream down her eyes as she let out a laugh. "Here I was thinking that he was a stranger on the other side!" She said laughing and crying.

"Eh? Did I miss something?" Yumi asked staring at the picture in confusion.

"No…" Yukari snapped. "Mizki be rational before you jump to conclusions."

Mizki bit her lip and wiped her eyes. "You're right."

Yumi chuckled nervously. "Okay…"

* * *

Yuuma paced nervously. "How do I look?"

"Like you just fornicated with a Llama." Piko replied uninterested in his friend's current state of panic.

"Piko! I am serious! I need to look my best! Mizki is coming and I want to meet her looking my best." He cried

"Dude… Calm your sack. She's probably gonna be in sweats. That's the most comfortable thing to wear for a long flight. She'll probably look like she just got out of bed." Piko said rolling his eyes. "You are being way too over dramatic. Where is my favorite up tight ass?"

"Tell me Piko, have you ever been so scared that you might mess up everything just by one wrong move."

"Yes then I remember that if that person really cares about me there is no such thing as a wrong move. Now go put on some jeans and a nice button up shirt. The tux is way too much."

"Okay…" He replied going to change quickly.

"Are you boys done yet? Their flight will be there before we get there!" Honoka yelled.

"Coming mom!" Yuuma replied buttoning up his pants.

"Ready?" Piko asked.

"Ready." He confirmed with a nervous smile.

Piko rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to where Honoka was. Yuuma followed behind.

"You look nice." Honoka said with a knowing smirk. "She's probably gonna be in sweats though."

"She'll still look beautiful." He mumbled with an embarrassed blush.

"Boys in love are such cute morons." Piko said with a dramatic sigh.

Honoka laughed and replied, "That's true."

"I am not a moron." Yuuma huffed.

* * *

**NARITA AIRPORT :D**

* * *

Yuuma was tapping his foot nervously. He felt his breath leave him when he saw Yumi. Next to her was Mizki. His Mizki.

Mizki walked awkwardly next to Yumi. She looked forward and caught sight of Yuuma. She stopped breathing for a moment when their eyes met.

Yuuma stared at her with shock.

It was her.

It was him.

"Mizki…?"

"Yuuma…?"

* * *

**HAHAHA! End of chapter :D**

**Anyways. I would like to thank all of you who have made it this far! Please a leave a review and if it wouldn't kill you please check out "The Romeo to My Cinderella." And "Vows of Different hues."**

**Also please check out my forum "Music is My Heart: A Vocaloid Couples RP Forum"**

**Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys 8D **

**We finally get to see Yuuma and Mizki meet and then the story will be over. Just kidding, we still have a lot of shit to cover before this story is even half way through. **

**Also what do you guys think of the cover! I made it on rinmarugames . com**

* * *

**Right Here in Your Arms**

* * *

Yuuma quickly rushed towards them without thinking. Mizki stood frozen as he moved towards her. _It is him_… She thought without a glance towards Yukari who was looking for any excuse to drag her away.

Yuuma was quicker. "Mizki…" He said with what little breath he had.

"Yuuma…?" She asked, her voice nearly leaving her.

There was a silent tension felt by everyone. Piko watched as the two interacted. Both were unsure of what to do. His eyes landed on the pale purple haired girl who seemed ready to rip them apart. No, not on his watch, he walked towards the two slowly keeping her in a gridlock stare.

Yuuma stretched out a hand towards Mizki and whispered, "It's me." He gently took her hand in his hand and brought to his face. "I am Yuuma. Your Yuuma."

Without another word being said Mizki hugged him. Yuuma held her as close as he could. Right there, that moment, they were finally together.

"Mizki-chan! Yukari-chan!" A loud, happy voice called. Yukari became shocked at her overly peppy sister waving at them not realizing that Mizki was in quite romantic embrace with a random boy.

"Um… Am I missing something?" Yumi asked trying to process what was going on.

Yuuma looked at her darkly and said, "Go with mom."

"Uh…." She replied becoming surprised at the dark aura that surrounded her brother. She quickly made her way to her mother.

Piko made his way to Yukari.

"Ohayou. I am Utatane Piko." He said stretching out his hand.

"Yuzuki Yukari." She replied with a glare.

"You are so cute and tsundere!" He cried hugging her.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAKING WEIRDO!" She yelled.

Iroha stood there for a moment trying to understand what was going on. Mizki and some boy were hugging like lovers who had finally reunited and then Yukari was trying to fight off some silver haired boy.

"Oh wow… I see this is strange." She said with a nervous laugh. It was strange in all truth. She looked towards Yukari and tried to understand why that boy was hugging and nuzzling her.

Yuuma looked down and asked quietly, "Did you miss me."

Mizki looked up at him and replied, "Yes… did you even think about me?"

"Every minute of every day. There wasn't a moment where you weren't on my mind." He said hugging her tighter. "You are all I care about."

Mizki smiled at his words and said, "I never actually got to do a proper confession."

"I don't want it. I just want you to stay in my arms as long as time will allow." He said. He gently cupped her chin and made her look him directly in the eyes. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Mizki-chan!"

"Oh shit…"

* * *

**I'll write that later. I just enjoy leaving you all with suspense because I am dick and I really just wanted to write Mizki and Yuuma.**

**Please leave a review while I cry a little about my non-existent love life**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter was great! Mizki and Yuuma finally met :'D I am one happy author now. I must show what happens next **

* * *

**Well this is awkward**

* * *

Iroha smiled nervously at the embracing couple.

"I am sorry to interrupt but uh… Who is this?" She asked shifting awkwardly while staring at them.

"Oh… I am Tsukiyoma Yuuma. I and Mizki are complicated at the moment." He replied with an awkward smile.

"Ah… I know who you are…" She replied with a knowing smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Yuzuki Iroha. Mizki is my cousin by my cousin. Yukari is my youngest sister."

"It's a pleasure, Yuzuki-san." He replied still holding on to Mizki.

"Please call me Iroha. You should save the formality for Gakupo-kun. He will not be pleased with this." She said giving Mizki a serious look.

"Iroha-nee-chan, could you give us a moment? I really want to hug him a bit more." Mizki whined softly.

Iroha nodded and gave a huge smile.

"I know what you're doing!" Yukari cried pushing Piko off her.

"Good!" He snapped back. "Look lady, I know you probably got hurt by some douche but you can't assume that Yuuma is like that!"

"I can and I shall!" She replied stepping on his foot.

"Ow!" He cried holding his foot. "I won't let you ruin my OTP!"

"Your what?" she asked in shock.

"My one true pairing? Keep up with the acronyms, bunny." He replied with a glare and a pout.

"Oh you're so manly with that pout." Yukari chided with a smirk.

He gave another glare but this time got a good look at her. She was actually quite cute! He stopped glaring and gave a soft smile. Yuuma was definitely not the only one who was going to find love! He would woo the iron heart of this maiden.

"You're awfully cute when you smirk all evil!" He replied with a huge smile.

"WHAT?" She replied punching him while blushing like a young school girl.

"If I had known you were so cute I would've never made you my sworn enemy!" He cried as he cringed in pain.

Yukari stared at him as if though he was a moron of the highest caliber.

"Um… Yukari-chan…?" Iroha called surprised at her younger sister's temper.

"Hai Onee-sama?" She replied turning to her.

"I think it is time to go now… Gakupo-san would probably want us to call him soon." She replied with a sigh.

"I see…" She replied grabbing her things. "Mizki!"

Mizki looked at them with a pained look. She didn't want to leave Yuuma.

Yuuma noticed and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll find you." He whispered gently. "So go."

She gave him a sad smile. "I had to find you the first time." She whispered softly.

"Now it's my turn. Go with your family." He said pressing his lips softly against hers. Mizki was a bit shocked but allowed herself to enjoy his lips.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~!" Piko cried upon seeing them. "MY FEELS!"

* * *

**Piko is such a fan girl! Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to write Yukari being tsundere and Iroha feeling awkward.**

**BUT OMG THEY KISSED!**

**Leave a review my pretties!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel like a troll.**

* * *

**WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

* * *

Iroha chuckled nervously as the others left.

"You should really be more careful Mizki…" She stated.

"Why?" Mizki asked confused.

"Mizki-chan!" Mizki paled as she recognized her mother's voice.

"Oh god… no." She hissed turning around to see her family there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Mizki looks normal!" Nero shouted excitedly hugging her. "I missed your perpetually irritated face."

"Why are you guys here!?" She cried.

"Ah well! We wanted to spend time with you and we haven't had a family vacation in forever!" Gakupo replied.

"I see…" She replied cautiously.

"You didn't want us?" He asked tearing up.

"I do…" She sighed. Things were definitely getting back to normal.

"YAY!" He cried pulling her into a crushing hug.

"So then you guys are gonna be with us?" Yukari asked.

"Hai, we already talked to Iroha-chan about it!" Gakupo replied.

"Baka you're squishing our daughter." Luka said grabbing him off of Mizki.

Mizki stared at them for a moment. She was happy they were together for a family vacation but this would interfere with her Yuuma time. She looked to Yukari who seemed to also be thinking about their predicament.

"Ne, did you guys see Yumi-san?" Neru asked.

"Hai… We got to meet her family." Mizki said trying to hide the awkwardness she was beginning to feel. "I think they're gone now…"

"Eh? But I see Yumi-san over there." Nero said pointing at the pink haired girl.

"Call her!" Gakupo exclaimed to his wife.

Luka rolled her eyes and called out, "Yumi-san!"

Yumi looked at them and paled. Her mind could only go back to previous moments with Mizki and Yuuma and there she was. What if they didn't know? Would Yuuma be able to handle a master kendo teacher? Oh god she had never felt so terrified in her life.

"H-hey…" She managed to croak to out.

"Oi, Yumi-chan." Yuuma called walking up to her. He looked to where she was staring and saw Mizki's family. He inspected them down to the very oblivious looks on their faces. A small smile played on his lips. Piko was definitely going to have fun with this scenario.

Gakupo and Luka walked to her. "Yumi-san!" Luka greeted kindly.

"Luka-dono…" She replied with a respectful bow.

"Please, Luka-san is fine! I am not your employer right now! How are you?" She asked

"I am fine… Oh my brother is calling me." Yumi said when she realized Yuuma was watching them.

"Ah Yumi-san if it is not too much trouble may we meet him? He sounded like such a nice boy when you told us about him." Gakupo asked with a vibrant smile.

"O-of course… Yuuma-kun, please come here." She said waving him over to them.

Yuuma walked towards them confidently. Part of him was nervous but it was overshadowed by the desire to look the elder man in the eye and tell him he would be the one to take his daughter from him.

Gakupo smiled politely at him. Yuuma returned the gesture.

"Greetings…" He said bowing politely. "My name is Tsukiyoma Yuuma."

"Hello to you as well, I am Yuzuki Gakupo." He replied bowing as well. "You're sister has spoken well of you."

"I should expect to hear that." He said. "But you and I will not get along; I can assure you of that."

"You're so blunt…" Yukari and Yumi chorused staring at him while he held his head in a rude manner staring Gakupo straight in the eyes.

Gakupo was a bit take back by the sudden blunt statement. He looked at the boy and asked, "Why would that be?"

"Because I intend to take someone from you; someone you and I both share." He replied looking straight at Mizki.

Gakupo followed Yuuma's eyes to his daughter who had a guilty look on her face. "You are far too confident. My daughter may not be as traditional as most girls but she is still loyal to her family." Gakupo said coolly.

"I am confident in one thing, sir. I love your daughter. I do not intend to let you take her away from me again." He replied. "Remember that because we will be seeing each other more often than you would like."

Yuuma walked away with a proud look. He looked to Mizki and called, "See you soon."

* * *

**Yuuma is a badass. I like this chapter :D I love this sooo much. I feel like a troll though. Anyways please review and check out my other stories if you could please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter was fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed Yuuma being all badass. He's such a dork~!**

* * *

**I Don't Like Him…**

* * *

Iroha felt the tension as they all sat in her apartment.

"Dad…" Mizki began.

"THAT DISRESPECTFUL PUNK! I AM A YUZUKI! I AM A FUCKING SAMURAI WITH AWESOME DANCING SKILLS!" Gakupo cried angrily.

Luka rolled her eyes and turned to Mizki. "Mizki-chan. I do not think that boy is good news." She said quite bluntly.

"Please hear me out, Mommy! Yuuma is normally not like that! He's usually really sweet! I swear!" Mizki cried. "Mommy…"

Luka bit her lip. Mizki was never this desperate for anything. The boy was a punk for talking so rudely to her husband but Mizki seemed to think otherwise.

"Mizki he was rude to your father…" Luka stated.

"Mom! Please just give him a chance!" Mizki asked.

"Mizki…" Yukari said after a moment.

"What?" She snapped.

"Calm down. If we see them again, then you can try and make Yuuma be nice. For now, he has left the family with a bad impression." Yukari said with a sigh.

"Yuuma is normally sweet and respectful. I think I have to hit him next time I see him." She huffed with a pout.

"What was his problem anyways?" Gakupo asked irritably.

"I get why he doesn't like you." Neru said with a laugh. "You took Mizki away from him and now he wants revenge… His friend looks ready to hit on Yukari at any moment."

"Well… That is a pretty valid reason." Luka mumbled.

"Are you turning against me?" Gakupo cried.

"Well to be fair! We did kind of throw Mizki into a depression and I guess we have to atone for it at some point!" Luka replied with a shrug.

"Luka~!" Gakupo whined. "That boy is such a punk though! I don't wanna play nice! He wants to take one of my babies."

"Dad, calm thy sack." Nero said while playing on his Nintendo 3DS with Mizuki.

"Why should I?" He asked while tearing up. "I might lose one of my babies."

Iroha rolled her eyes. "Gaku-pyon is such a drama queen." She stated poking his forehead.

"Iroha-chan is mean!" He cried poking her back.

"You guys are weird." Mizki and Yukari chorus.

"Shut up!" The older two cried back.

* * *

"Yuuma where do you get the audacity to tell a man you're going to take his daughter?" Honoka yelled at her son.

"I was still mad because he was the reason I couldn't speak to Mizki!" He cried.

"Honoka-baa-chan! Please forgive him! The feeling of love makes a man a fool! Yuuma was a lovesick fool and that is why he acted so irrationally! Forgive his imprudence." Piko said using his trademark sparkle attack.

Honoka was a constant victim of his attack. "Well boys will be boys." She said softly.

"I've been gone way too long." Yumi muttered

Yuuma nodded. "Sorry, Nee-chan." He said softly.

"It's fine, baka. I just need to smooth it over by stroking their ego." She replied with a slight laugh.

"I'm really sorry… it's just…" He began. "I just really hate what happened. Mizki was wrongfully accused and I was such a coward."

"Yuuma, you're young. Don't get so hung up on it." She replied patting his head.

"I guess so…" He said looking at the floor.

"I know where they're staying so we can go apologize tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Yumi." He smiled

* * *

**I would start typing the next chapter but this chick has her prom :D**

**Anyways, Piko is so freakin' sparkly~ And have you guys seen YOHIOLOID? He's so cute! IDK who to ship him with… Maybe he'll be my ship-whore along with Kiyoteru and Kaito**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha my lazy ass finally decided to type this chapter. But please forgive me! This whole week I've been spent~!**

**And to Mirror of words, yes I am doing that simply to get people acquainted with each other before the real drama starts**

* * *

**I'm Sorry…**

* * *

Yuuma felt his heart drop to his stomach when he realized that they were at the Yuzuki residence in Tokyo. True it was a small apartment but still he was going to apologize for behaving so rudely. Yumi gave him a reassuring smile. Yuuma knock on the door slowly.

Gakupo was surprised to hear the door. Everyone was lounging around lazily watching television when the knock came.

"I'll get it!" Gakupo groaned. He walked to the door and opened. "Oh it's the punk. Mizki!"

"I actually came to see you sir…" Yuuma said with a gulp.

"Me?" He replied. "I know I'm fabulous but…"

"I came to apologize for my rude actions yesterday." Yuuma stated bowing politely.

"Yuzuki-san," Yumi spoke bowing as well. "I know my brother came off a bit strong but I do believe that he only has the best intentions."

"Well this is quite awkward…" Gakupo mumbled. "Luka, darling. Come over here."

Luka stood up from her sitting position surprised to see Yuuma and Yumi there. "What brings you two here?" She asked.

"I have come to apologize for actions." Yuuma replied not looking up. "I was acting imprudent and at the moment was forcing all my anger at myself upon your husband, Yuzuki-sama."

_Damn he's a good kiss-ass. _Luka and Gakupo thought, staring at the young man.

"Luka-dono, my brother is normally well behaved and he is always very strict with himself. I know that his actions were contradictory towards my descriptions of him but he is not a bad young man." Yumi said.

Luka eyed him and asked, "Do you know what Kunoichii do to men who dishonor the women of their family?"

"No, Yuzuki-sama." He replied.

"We castrate them and keep their eyes peeled open so they can watch. You are lucky that practice has fallen out of favor within my family."

_The daughter of a ninja and a samurai… why did that just make Mizki ten times more attractive. _  
"I still believe that I should pay in some ways for my actions." He said.

"You should…" Luka said with a grin. "You will be coming with us to Okinawa to duel with my niece, Tei, who is the master of of my family's ninja capabilities. You will also duel with the boy Gakupo and I had intended to marry Mizki off too!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" They heard Mizki yell. Before they knew it, the raven haired teen was right in front of them. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was contorted in a strange way. They could hear heavy breathing. "You were planning on forcing me into an arranged married?" She asked with a low, almost demonic like voice.

"Uh…." Gakupo managed to say.

"Well…" Luka piped up.

"I think you guys should run." She hissed.

"Why?" Gakupo challenged.

Mizki quirked her eyebrow and gave a malicious smile. "I have grandma's fan and I know how to use it."

The two adults paled and Yuuma looked up. "Uh Mizki…" He said quietly.

"Yes!" She replied turning to smile at him brightly.

_They've unleashed the beast. _Yumi thought as she hid in a corner and started to cry a bit. If there was one thing she knew, Mizki Yuzuki was very scary when she was mad.

"Uh… I think you should calm down." He said as gently as he could.

"Why? Mommy and daddy have been naughty and need a good punishment." She said in a sickening voice that meant there was no talking her out of it.

"Because I want to… kiss you?" He said turning twenty shades of red.

Mizki blushed forgetting her parents- who were behind her quaking in fear- and replied, "Really?"

"H-hai." He replied looking at the floor.

Mizki smiled and jumped onto him latching her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his. Yuuma wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her.

Yumi, Gakupo, and Luka stared with mild shock. Neru walked in and stared at them for a moment. "We should keep him. He shuts her up." She stated monotonously as she then ignored them and headed for the kitchen.

Mizki pulled back and said, "I'm not angry now… but I'm hungry…"

"I brought chocolate." Yuuma said with a small laugh.

"I love how they're ignoring us." Luka muttered to Gakupo as her fear eased.

"Maybe we should keep him…" Gakupo said as the young man handed their daughter chocolate.

* * *

Piko walked down the street idly. He sighed a bit trying to think about what to say to Kaiko and Mayu about what was going on between Yuuma and Mizki. _I have to be sure to warn them that Yuuma does lose his temper if Mizki is threatened. _He thought with a groan.

He spotted the two girls talking happily. He gulped and walked towards them.

"Piko!" They both called waving to him.

"Hi." He replied meekly.

"What's up?" Kaiko asked with a smile.

"I need to talk you both about what's going on." He replied simply and bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked confused.

"Yuuma and Mizki are together." He said.

Mayu stayed quiet and stared at him for a long time. _That bitch! She thinks she can just come to Japan and take what is rightfully mine? Oh hell no… I will not stand for this! _She though darkly in her silence; standing slowly with a dark aura around her, she asked, "Where is she?"

"I am not telling you. I should warn you though, Yuuma is not just going to let anyone take her away or stop him from being with her." Piko stated.

"Yuuma is mine and mine alone." She hissed. "I won't let this happen. I refuse to just sit back and watch some girl take him. I am not the type to give up so easily."

"Yuuma is not that type either. You've never seen his ugly side." Piko stated.

"Yuuma does not have an ugly side! He's always wonderful and orderly." Mayu yelled.

Piko shook his head at their ignorance. He knew Yuuma better than anyone else, and when it came to love, he knew that Yuuma was not the type to just let anything go. His ugly side would show as soon as a katana would be in his hands. He knew that.

"I agree with Mayu." Kaiko said.

"I hope you guys will be happy losing a friend rather than gaining one." He said taking his leave. _And so two more goddess wish to impede the love of the two stars. I am not a good emperor to distract them. I pray I may find help._

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter! Next chapter will be more drama and you find out more stuff! And yes Luka is a ninja! Have you not heard Japanese ninja #1 by her?**

**Leave reviews dearies~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Now the story is really moving! I am excited as the drama is starting and a new romance might be blooming soon!**

* * *

**The Emperor and the Goddess**

* * *

Yukari was weary of the recent events. Yuuma was obviously good at sucking up to her cousin and his wife and winning over people. She didn't like that. It was too good to be true. He was too good to be true in her opinion.

Gakupo and Luka sat at the table discussing ways to try and discourage the boy.

"Mom can he just marry her for Christ's sake?" Nero whined. "He's the only guy who can shut her up and calm her sack."

"I don't know! He's such a punk but he knows how to kiss-ass so well that me and Papa might actually approve of him!" Luka replied dramatically.

"Mommy~ Please!" Mizki cried. "He's everything I could ever want and more! He's a gentleman and a samurai and he gives me chocolate."

Yukari rolled her eyes."Oi, Iroha-nee, I'm going out!" She called walking towards the door.

"Okay be sure to get some milk on your way back!" Iroha called while joining the argument about Yuuma.

Yukari nodded and grabbed her shoes. She was quick to leave the apartment building and looked around for a bit. Maybe going to a park would help her calm down. She needed some air anyways.

The first thing she noticed was a swing set. She sat immediately on it, and put on her rabbit hoodie. She started to sing a tune.

"_Saitena boku ga guzutte. 'Boku ga kiechae baiin desho' tte. 'Aisou ga nai kara' nante. Darenimo mimukimosarenai ronrigaru." _

"I really don't believe anyone wouldn't notice someone as pretty as you, Usagi-san." Yukari heard behind her.

"What the-" Yukari yelled jumping up to find Piko behind her. "Oh it's you."

"Is that really how you're going to greet me Yuzuki-sama?" Piko said pretending to be gravely hurt.

"Cut with the crap Piko. I know you're just distracting me from your plans to bring Mizki and Yuuma together." Yukari told Piko, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Oh dear! You caught me!" Piko said in a tone of defeat. His demeanor quickly changed and he looked very serious. " I'm not going to let you stop their love."

"Yuuma is hiding something else isn't he? Mizki hasn't seen the true Yuuma has she?" Yukari asked Piko in a harsh tone, demanding answers.

"The time will come when it is seen." Piko answered calmly.

"Mizki... isn't going to like this side is she?" Yukari asked in a genuinely concerned voice. Piko was surprised to hear this tone of voice.

"You sound like you actually want her to be happy." Piko commented on hearing her genuine concern.

"Of course I do! It's just I remember someone who acted just like Yuuma, and in the end that girl was hurt in the end. And Yuuma has all these secrets, how am I supposed to just give him Mizki?" Yukari said pouring her thoughts out in the air. She sat back down on the swing.

"How about you just let her decide what she wants rather than you." Piko advised, sitting down next to her.

"Same goes for you, Mr. 'My OTP'!" Yukari yelled.

" Wanting two people to be together is different than what you want."

"I guess, I'll lay off. Maybe. But, if Yuuma hurts Mizki, he's dead meat."

"Then, if Mizki hurts Yuuma, I won't forgive her. Deal?" Piko stretched out his arm toward her, waiting for a handshake.

"I don't know where your hands have been." Yukari said turning her head away and standing up. She gave a small smile, not wanting to show Piko.

"You're actually pretty wise." Yukari told him.

"Well, I am your elder." Piko responded.

"Oh, great mighty Piko-sama! Emperor of us all." Yukari said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh mighty Yukari-sama! Please forgive a mere emperor, who has disrespected a goddess." Piko said in the same tone of voice as Yukari did.

" A goddess? At best I'm just a Queen!" Yukari told Piko.

"Then I'll be your King." Piko responded, bowing down to her. Yukari blushed a deep shade of red, but quickly shook her head.

"I already have someone to be my King Piko, and it isn't you." Yukari smirked.

"What? Who?" Piko begged her.

"Well, he's funny, smart, adorable, and grumpy!" Piko noticed that her eyes had started twinkling.

"I thought you were heartbroken and hated love!" Piko groaned.

"I just didn't trust Yuuma! Simple as that." Yukari told Piko. "Oh dear, Piko did you fall for me?"

"Just a little." Piko mumbled. Yukari raised her eyebrow. "Okay, maybe more than a little. Maybe more of a very strong infatuation. Oh wait! I have a crush on you!"

Yukari looked at him. Nobody had ever been this honest with her right away. Not even, _he _was like that. She blushed a bright red again.

" I'm flattered but..."

"I'll challenge him to a duel! How about that?" Piko demanded.

"No. He would lose right away anyway..."

"Hmm, eh is that Piko?" A blue girl blurted out as she watched Piko and Yukari speak. Next to this blue haired girl was a blonde.

"I do believe so!" The blonde said running to Piko. Yukari quickly turned around. She always knew how to be invisible. She just had to keep all her words inside her head.

"Did you follow me here?" Piko asked the blonde. She smirked.

"I thought you were going to see Yuuma." The blonde replied with a pout. She then turned her head towards Yukari.

"And who are you?" The blonde said in sudden aggression. _Don't tell me this is Mizki! Trying to steal my Yuuma... I'll cut her to pieces! _

Yukari barely turned to look at her. "Are you Mayu?" Yukari asked. _If this is her... than Mizki is in danger... How can I protect her?_

"Yes I am Mayu. You didn't answer the question." Mayu replied with a threatening tone.

There was a few seconds of silence that were filled with tension. Then Yukari finally opened her mouth.

"I'm Mizki."

* * *

**I did not write the rest of this. My cousin, Kyute did. Please enjoy her handy-work**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again I am so sorry about being inactive. Please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"You're Mizki?" Mayu repeated feeling every vein in her body pop.

Piko held his breath. Things were going to get ugly real fast. He looked to Kaiko who seemed to be almost enjoying the scene.

"Yu-…" He began.

Mayu took no time in taking out a small switch blade. She quickly charged to Yukari with a blind rage. Yukari stood ready to fight back even with little chance. She could see the silver blade making its way towards her. Before anything could happen, there was a loud cry and red everywhere.

"Piko!" Yukari and Kaiko cried in terror when Piko fell to the ground with a blade in his chest. Mayu watched as one of her dear friends fell down spilling blood. Her face was filled with terror upon the realization.

Yukari immediately ran to him and cried, "Are you alright?" Never had she felt such terror in her life other than in that moment. Blood was spilling while the silver haired boy cringed and let out small moans of pain.

"Yukari…" he called hoarsely. "C-call the hospital."

"I will." She managed to stumble out. She then called loudly, "ONEE-SAMA!"

Iroha was shocked to hear the loud cry from outside the apartment building. "Something happened to Yukari!" She said standing up instantly and running outside.

Mizki stood up and quickly followed after her. She ran outside to see the young man bleeding. "What happened?" she shrieked.

Yukari looked at Mizki and then at Piko. "I was trying… I was trying to protect you… and he… he saved me." Yukari said.

Mayu was to engulfed by the terror of what she had done to realize that the purple haired girl was not the woman she was looking for. She was stunned by the fact that in the blindness of her anger she had hurt Piko. Piko who had been one of the only kids to be nice to her; the same kid who made her a gift on white day; Piko… her friend. "What have I done?" she whispered in mortification as she fell to her knees.

"P-Piko…" she asked in a scared voice.

"Yukari…" He groaned. "You're okay."

Mizki grabbed Mayu up harshly by the arm. She had a snarl on her face and a look of pure anger in her eyes. "Why did you try to kill my cousin…?" she hissed in a low voice.

"I-I…" Mayu began to say while trembling. "She… She's Mizki… she… she…she…"

"I am Mizki." Mizki stated with a growl. "And you should know that I am not someone who takes my friend or my cousin being stabbed lightly."

Mayu's eyes widened in shock when she realized the angry girl was the one for whom that knife was meant. It was not her fault at all. No… It was Mizki's fault. All of this was Mizki's fault. It was her fault for existing. Everything was Mizki's fault.

"Your fault…" she whispered. She could feel anger rising in her very being at the sight of the black haired girl. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shrieked pushing the girl away.

"How is it my fault?" Mizki yelled back.

"If you hadn't taken Yuuma from me," She hissed. "None of this would have happened."

Mizki stayed quiet. She studied Mayu for a long time with a straight face. It was almost as if Mayu's words had absolutely no effect on her.

"Speak, you bitch!" Mayu shouted.

"You are a stupid child who does not understand that the person you want does not want you. I would suggest you leave before the police get here." Mizki stated. She walked away from her to go check on Piko.

Iroha was babbling on the phone trying to get help and Yukari seemed like she was trying to process what happened. Mizki touched her shoulder gave a reassuring nod before turning to Mayu and Kaiko.

"Leave." She commanded with an angry voice.

"He's our friend!" Kaiko growled.

"Some friend you are!" Mizki retorted. "You stabbed him!"

Mayu growled and lunged towards Mizki. Mizki steadied herself before grabbing Mayu's approaching hands and pinned her against the wall. "Don't even try…" she hissed.

Kaiko was shocked at how easily the girl deflected Mayu. Knowing their options, she quickly ran off. Mayu managed to slip out of Mizki's grip and followed after Kaiko. Mizki turned back when she heard the ambulance coming.

"Piko where is your phone?" she asked kneeling next the bleeding man.

"Pocket…" he groaned.

Mizki grabbed his phone and said, "Help is coming. When we get to the hospital, I am going to call Yuuma and tell him to come."

"No…" he groaned. "He…"

"I know about his ugly side, don't worry. I know how to get him calm." She assured the bleeding teen.

Everything that passed from that moment seemed like a blur. Mizki silently prayed that things would calm down. She looked down at Piko's phone before deciding to dial Yuuma.

"What is it, you weirdo?" Yuuma answered. "I'm busy practicing kendo."

"Yuuma, it's Mizki." She said softly.

"Mizki…? Why do you have Piko's phone?" he asked.

"Piko is in the hospital right now. I'll tell you everything when you get here." She replied sadly.

"I'm on my way." He stated with a tremble in his voice.

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**CRY MY PRETTYS! CRY! **

**Anyway see you next chapter :D**


End file.
